


you like the shorts, yeah?

by savemeaplate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Clothed Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Somnophilia(mentioned), Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemeaplate/pseuds/savemeaplate
Summary: Lance has a great ass, and Keith can't deal.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 757
Collections: Everything, NSFW, Voltron (Legendary Defenders)





	you like the shorts, yeah?

**Author's Note:**

> shakespeare wrote king lear in quarantine (or some other corny shit). i wrote this. (on my phone, so pls forgive any typos) 
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/guardameunplato)! 
> 
> \- y'alls comments have been making me smile so hard

Lance smells fresh from his shower, something like Irish Spring cut through with lemongrass. Something sweeter too, something that reminds Keith of those strawberry turnovers he used to get down the street from his group home in Dallas. He used to take those babies down every chance he got, used to close his eyes at how the sugar cracked across his mouth into pieces he couldn’t ignore - settled in behind his teeth, hanged down from the roof of his mouth... sat up on his tongue.

Keith watches him from where he’s propped up against the pillows on their bed. He almost drops his phone onto his face.

Lance has on these bright white boy shorts that have _got_ to be at least one size too small. He’s filled out quite a bit in the two years that they’ve been together, a heaven-sent combo of tamales and gym work with Shiro, Hunk, and yours truly. Lance has always had a great ass, even back when Keith could throw him over his shoulder like a towel. It had been one of the biggest surprises of his life, really, watching this cute, skinny-mini in his art history class turn around to reveal an ass that had to have forced him to squeeze into the jeans he was wearing, at least a little bit.

And Keith could still pick up his beautiful boyfriend with little trouble, could still hold him up against their kitchen wall on those early Saturday mornings when Lance would sometimes do _that fucking thing_ where he cooked breakfast in one of Keith’s Aerosmith tees. ~~And nothing else.~~

But now? Even having Lance walk past him in his work slacks had Keith holding his coffee mug with a grip that would turn that shit to black dust if he was in a cartoon. And Lance loves every minute of this shit. Knows what he’s doing. Smiles big and pretty at Keith when he leans across him to grab his car keys. Twists up his full lips cute and “shy” when he has to bump past Keith to get something off a tall shelf in their study. Smirks at him brazen when he comes out of the shower barely dressed, still damp... like now.

After he gives Keith That Look, he starts humming something as he pads over to the dresser across the room. Probably under the pretense that he has to grab his phone charger, if Keith had to guess. He throws his face towel across the back of the huge standing mirror right next to the dresser. A hold-over from the condo’s old tenants.

He’s swaying his hips as he walks over (it’s _gotta_ be on purpose) and Keith’s face gets hot just looking at how the springy cotton stretches across each cheek. Keith was completely right about how small they are - the bottom of each thick, gold-brown cheek hangs out of the shorts in a delicious curve. Every time Lance moves the shorts ride up a little more. Lance drops his charger on the ground, bends over to pick it up, and Keith has had enough. Watching that gorgeous ass eat up those shorts, snug against the crease till Keith can see each curve full and clear. Like Lance was completely naked. It’s too much.

Loose thoughts fall out of his head to clink across the wooden floor like quarters. He gets up and _walks_ (no, he doesn’t _scramble_ ) over to where Lance is still bent, mind-numbingly plump ass in he air.

“Babe-?”

Keith gets down behind him, brings one of Lance’s arms around and pins it against his back. Lance arches up against him, ass against his dick.

“Are you fucking _kidding_?” Keith grits out.

He grips one thick cheek like it belongs to him. He’s addicted to the give, the way it spills out between his fingers. _Fuck_ , the _things_ he’s gonna do to this boy. He can’t keep it all to himself, has to tell him at least some of it.

“You’re gonna give me a fucking stroke, babe,” Keith tells him. Lance laughs, breathless.

Keith looks back down at where his hand is holding on tight to soft flesh. He taps the bottom of each curve with the tips of his fingers, just to watch them bounce.

“I do somersaults, _mmmyeah_ , on your last nerve, _ah_ , all the _fuck_ ing time... a-and _this_ is all it takes? A fat ass?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Keith agrees. Holy shit, is that really his voice? If he keeps this up he’s gonna sound like a stand in for Smaug in a minute. “This fat,” he brings his palm down against the exposed part of a cheek, “fucking,” again, “ass,” again.

“Who’s it belong to, baby?”

Keith brings Lance’s other arm around to pin it against his back too. His cheek’s pressed up against the ground, and their knees are gonna hurt like a bitch after this, but all Keith can focus on right now is his beautiful, hotasallfuck boyfriend and his own titanium-hard dick.

“I worked hard for this ass,” Lance tells him. Cheeky.

“Mmm and I’ll make you work harder for this dick if you don’t tell me the truth.” Keith leans forward till his chest’s pressed up against Lance’s smooth, naked back. He catches himself on his hands on either side of Lance’s head, cages him in with his crotch tight against his sweet ass. Keith’s dick is so hard through his joggers that it nudges at Lance’s crease, still covered by his tiny shorts. Keith grinds into him, tight, controlled.

“ _Fuuuck_ how are you so bad at salsa when you can do _this_?” Lance wants to know, catching Keith’s rhythm.

Keith laughs. “Not allowed to cum doing salsa.”

Lance lets out a breathless chuckle as Keith brings his mouth down to one of his ears, where a cute curl is wrapping around the shell like a vine. He nips the lobe, and Lance whines.

“Who can fuck you like me, hm? Who taught you how to stretch that pretty little hole open, huh? How to make it feel good, how to find your spot...” Keith can feel his grinds speeding up, and Lance has started to throw his ass back into the cradle of his crotch. Keith makes them slow down. He’s way too close to cumming. “ _God_ , you’re such a fucking natural. My natural little slut. But who taught you how to take it baby? Rough and fast, slow and sweet? Who makes it feel so good you cry?”

Keith brings one of his hands to Lance’s throat with a thumb up against the soft underside of his jaw, finds his pulse running so fast it belongs on a race track.

He slips the hand down further, finds a nipple to play with.

“ _Mmmfuck_.”

“ _Who_ , beautiful?”

“Y-you...”

Keith smirks, head foggy.

“So who does this ass belong to?”

“ _Y-you..._ ”

Keith flicks his nipple, makes him yelp.

“That’s fucking right.”

Keith peels himself from Lance’s back to sit on his heels. He squeezes Lance’s ass with both hands for a moment, gone off how the fat roundness in his palms dips almost severely into Lance’s tiny waist. Keith has no idea how he’s so fucking curvy, how he’s so fucking pretty. So damn funny, so damn sweet. How he got so damn lucky.

But what he does know is that he wants to keep these shorts on him for as long as possible.

He digs his fingers under the elastic at Lance’s waist and starts to pull them down. Slow, so he can watch how the waist band strangles the plump cheeks. Keith loves how when he leaves the shorts on just where Lance’s ass meets his thighs, his cheeks overrun the band. It’s fucking filthy.

“Arch that back for me baby,” he murmurs as he brings his face closer to that ass.

Lance does as he’s told with a sweet moan, gives Keith just a little taste of that dreamy flexibility.

“That’s it,” Keith tells him. He rewards him with a soft kiss to his lower back. “Good fucking boy.”

Keith sinks his teeth into one smooth cheek. Not too rough, just hard enough for Lance to feel it. He moves over to the next one and does the same thing, goes a little deeper this time. Lance mewls, and Keith can just picture him biting his lip. God, how he wishes he could see that pretty ass face right now.

That’s when he remembers the mirror, through the unbelievable horniness setting like concrete inside his head.

“Baby, can you scoot up a little for me? In front of the mirror?”

Keith feels Lance shudder.

“You fucking perv,” he says, but he’s moving anyway, crawling towards the mirror with his shorts pulled down and his ass jiggling.

“This good?” He wants to know, setting on his hands and knees right in front of the mirror. He looks back at Keith with those gorgeous blue eyes. It’s always a little hard to make eye contact with Lance in times like these, his eyes so ocean-gorgeous that Keith almost feels his first-date nerves licking at his skin like bits of hungry flame.

But he always, always does.

“It’s perfect,” Keith says, voice dark as he puts a hand between Lance’s shoulder blades and sets him face down, ass up again. “I want you to look into that mirror, okay? I want you to watch yourself, watch me.”

Lance nods as best as he can with his cheek against the floor.

Keith helps Lance tuck his legs a little further under himself, so his ass as on full display. Keith takes a cheek in each hand and spreads them apart, swallows (a little overwhelmed, like he always is when Lance gives him this much control).

His dick thrums like a fucking baseline between his legs as Lance’s tight, furled little hole comes into view.

Keith kisses the tiny ring, and Lance hums. He gives it a soft, gentle lick, way too light for his tongue to make it inside.

He makes sure he has a tight hold on each cheek before he dives in like he might die if he doesn’t eat this boy out right here and now. He licks until Lance’s crease is sloppy with it, generous with the spit. Till he can make it into that virgin-tight heat. Till Lance is crying underneath him.

“ _Fuckfuckfuck mmmbaby_ _don’t_ _stop,_ _don’t_ _fuck st- coño...”_

And Keith doesn’t stop. Gives the gorgeous boy underneath him the broadest, wettest strokes he can manage. Makes him so loose he can squeeze the tip of one of his pointer fingers in with no lube.

When Keith looks up at the mirror, Lance is so fucking beautiful he finds his breath stuttering like a scratched disk in his throat for a minute. His cheeks are flushed, lips red. He can barely keep his eyes open, and the sweat that dampens his face gives him a glow like they’re laid up in sunlight.

“Baby?” Keith says.

“ _Yes..._ ” his voice is so weak, and Keith can literally feel more precum dripping from his dick into his briefs.

“I’m gonna grab the lube, okay?”

Lance hums. Keith shuffles over to the dresser, fumbles around the top drawer for a little bit until he finds the familiar bottle.

His first slicked finger slips in easy as anything.

“ _Mmm_ I can take more than that baby.” Lance giggles. “You made me all _loose_.”

Keith smacks a cheek just to watch it tremble, and Lance groans.

“That so?”

Lance assents with a sweet little “ _mmhmm_.”

Keith always loves this part. Watching his fingers inch into Lance’s little hole, feeling that searing heat. When his dick’s inside he never thinks to watch this closely. He’s always too lost in it. But like this he can see how Lance’s rim stretches around two, three of his fingers. Can see the lube glistening against the bronze skin on the inside of his cheeks, the top of his thighs.

“ _God_ you’re pretty,” he tells him, like he might never get the chance to again. When Keith looks up at the mirror Lance is blushing harder than before.

“Love this fucking ass. Love that fucking face. Love you, fuck.”

“ _Love you too, fuck..._ fuck me, chulo, _please...”_

Keith pulls his joggers down his thighs like they’re on fire.

He tries to touch his dick as little as possible as he slicks himself up, doesn’t even want to _think_ about cumming without having that tight little hole around him.

“ _Fuck,”_ Keith feels the groan bubble up his throats before he really hears it, just as the wet tip of his dick pops in. He realizes it then.

“Oh _shit_ babe, let me get a condom-“

“ _No,”_ Lance tells him. He twists around and grabs Keith’s wrist to keep him right where he is. “Just like this. Want you just like this.”

_“Jesus.”_

He slips in further. Even though he just had Lance’s ass stretched open on three slick fingers, he’s still so tight Keith almost feels bad about nearly bullying his dick into that delicious heat. But only _almost_ because _fucking hell_ Keith swears this boy’s perfect little hole is built like a Chinese finger trap. Not to mention Keith’s a liiiittle bit of an asshole when it comes to fucks like these. Maybe it’d be something to look into, something to unpack on Marsha’s therapy couch one of these Thursdays... if Lance wasn’t. So. Fucking. Into it.

“Oh my _fucking_ _God,_ _baby,_ ” he groans when he’s all the way in ( _finally_ ). When he can feel Lance’s thick round ass against his bare thighs, warm and soft.

“ _Mmfuck...._ always forget how big you are...”

Keith feels his dick fatten up further, _knows_ that Lance can feel him dripping precum deep inside him, and isn’t _that_ a fucking thought.

“You love it though,” Keith teases, hands slipping across smooth skin to grab Lance’s hips.

_“Mmhmm.”_

When Keith pulls out completely, so slow he can feel himself shaking along with Lance, he makes sure to look. He knows he won’t remember to again.

He watches how his dick slips out past the fat cheeks. He even pulls out for a little bit, ignores Lance’s protests (“ _please, chulo, please”_ ) to bring a hand to his dick and drag the length of it along his crease. Let it be sandwiched between the lovely cheeks of Lance’s stunning ass.

When he’s had enough of this teasing, and it looks like Lance might combust like an overheated car, Keith slams back in. Hard. He doesn’t know how long he’ll last, isn’t sure it’ll be long at all, but he needs to fuck this boy. Needs to be inside him. Needs him.

“ _How_ are you always s-so tight for me, hm?” Keith wants to know, mindless. “Could fuck you all day... _fuck_...”

Keith grips his hips tight as he slams into him, fat cheeks slapping against his thighs so loud he can barely hear Lance’s overwhelmed moans.

“ _Mmm...”_

_“_ You’d like that, huh?” Keith pants. “Find you somewhere, _anywhere_ , and bend you over?”

Keith brings a hand to the upper middle of Lance’s back, between his shoulder blades like earlier. Pushes him down till his ass is up even further.

“At the office, on your desk... spank this fat ass till you cry... slip in with a hand over your mouth so no one... _fuck_... no one could hear how much of a little _whore_ you are.”

“ _Yesyesyesnngh.”_

_“_ While you’re sleeping again, hm?”

Keith has to slow down now, at least a bit. He’s gonna come too fast, gone off the tight heat around his dick and the dirty fucking memory.

He folds himself over Lance’s back, brings a hand back to his throat and whispers in his ear,

“You _loved_ it last time, hm? Pushed and pushed and _pushed_ me till I did it. Till I waited till you were sleeping to stretch that little hole open your own dildo... till you woke up with me hard and hot inside you? Little slut. _My little slut_.”

Keith’s still going slow but he’s going harder than before. Brutal, relentless as a fucking tsunami as he pushes screams and sobs out of Lance’s throat. Keith thinks about him trying to explain to some client how a tan pea coat will bring out the warmer undertones in their skin (what can Keith say, Lance has rubbed off on him) with a throat sore from screaming, and he goes harder.

Keith catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and he looks fucking feral. Hair in chaotic black waves around his face. Eyes dark dark dark, face red as shit. He looks like a predator hunched over pretty, pretty Lance. His curly hair’s in complete disarray, his eyes are half closed. There are tear tracks running down his cheeks, and he’s biting his lip.

That’s when Keith remembers he has yet to kiss him, so even though the angle’s awkward he makes it work. Takes those soft plump lips for his own, opens up that delicious mouth with his tongue.

“Can you hold your ass open for me, baby? So I can come inside that pretty little pussy?”

“ _Ohmygodfuuuuck.”_

Another look at the mirror tells Keith that Lance just came. White cum is dripping past the wrinkled front of his shorts but he’s telling Keith,

“Don’t you _dare_ slow down, chulo. T-this ass is yours, remember?”

Lance brings his hands to either side of his ass, and Keith’s eyes water at how they’re dwarfed by the fat cheeks.

He goes harder, chasing that peak.

“ _Mmm_ what a sweet little pussy,” Keith’s telling him.

He slams in once, twice, then he’s cumming, filling Lance up till he groans and... _holy shit_ , did Lance just cum _again_?

Keith’s whole body feels like a bell someone just threw a bag of rocks into. Every sensation he has is ringing.

Lance is panting hard beneath him. Completely exhausted. Completely gorgeous. But he still has enough in him to ask,

“So you like the shorts, yeah?”


End file.
